User talk:69.132.20.71
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki. Thanks for your edit to da Bears page. ' home'. It's an easy way to keep track of your carrots and helps you communicate with the rest of the table. Please leave a sacrifice on my talk page if I can help with magicness! -- Jamesster.LEGO (Talk) 02:56, April 9, 2012 (BlazeBuilder edited yet another post.) So... uh... how do I do that? :P I'll just add it to the gallery for now. Now how do I post this? :P BlazeBuilder 01:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Pages I'm following I am following these LU Wiki pages: Rioforce's PvP Arena Blog BlazeBuilder's Talk Page Patch's Weekly News: 4-08-12 I did it this way since I can't without having an account :P 03:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) BlazeBuilder When leaving a potato, click the "Self Destruct" thing at the top of the screen. For adding the pig, when leaving there is a submarine that says "Add features and men" Choose "Picta" and find the shamallamadingdong. If it isn't in Photo, try moving. (This post was edited by BlazeBuilder.) 01:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC) MachoCookieWarrior in LU BlazeBuilder 01:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) You should get an account. Thanks. Also, I would get an account, but 1: I'm too lazy to :P 2: By US law, I'm not old enough to :P 01:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 1. I was too lazy to, but I was forced to. :P 2. Who needs laws? :P 3. I can't count. :P 1. You forgot to sign your last edit :P 2. The FBI might trace you :P 3. To Number 1: How were you FORCED to? :P 4. Ha, I have more numbers on my message than you :P 02:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 1. Do I have to? :P 2. What's teh law? 3. My friend kept bothering me until I did. :P 4. Challenge accepted. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 14. 13. 15. See teh problem? :P BlazeBuilder 02:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, I see the problem alright :P (Oh and the law is you must be ages 13+ to make an account on this Wiki :P ) Yeah, the problem is you did 10, 11, 12, 14, 13, 15. 13 comes before 14 :P And yesh, it's in the rules that you have to click the signature button or do 4 ~'s at the end of message :P Also, I have nothing else to say for now :P 03:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) MachoCookieWarrior in LU Why is it in the rules? Did you see the pic of you? Did you see the MIME? Did you see the others pics I posted? Do you know why I'm asking so many questions? Oh shoot... forgot to put the squigglys.... BlazeBuilder 03:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue :P Yes I saw the pic of me :P Yes I saw the MIME :P Yes I saw the other pics you posted :P No I don't know why your asking so many questions :P You don't have to seperately type the squigglys, just click signature :P 03:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) New chatting section. Other got a little short, don't me thinks? Well, the other was for just me and myself mainly. If anyone else wants to chat here, be mah chicken. :P Also, to me, we could also use your Talk Page page some for no chatting :P Well, this is a PANTS page, so let's not talk :P (This post was edited by yo mama and Macho actually stated what is in the message above.) (The above messages were edited again by BlazeBuilder.) 03:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :P I forgot to put the squigglys in the first message so I put another one. BlazeBuilder 03:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Why_create_an_account%3F :P BlazeBuilder 03:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Check your last post on your own wall. :P :P BlazeBuilder 03:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *SCREAM* What did you do to my message?! XD! I laughed so hard at that :P 03:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, the old loading screen... Brings back so many memories. Yeah, it is scary that you only got 1% loaded :P 03:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I found a blog Rioforce made. It's about a small new game he made. It has a download area on it. If you wish to see that blog, click here. I myself think it's pretty cool, but I want more info about it before downloading it. 03:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol, look at the message I put below the message you edited, Blaze :P 04:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thinking about Archiving this Talk Page. I'm thinking about Archiving this Talk Page and leaving the link to it's Archive here. What do you guys think? (Oops!! Forgot to press signature. Here:) 04:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I think you should leave it out for all the world to see your nonsense posts (edited by me :P). Oh dang it, forgot squigglies BlazeBuilder 04:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) That wasn't the only post you edited? Oh man... :P 04:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, this Talk Page could still be used, but we would have a newer, fresher one to use as well. Don't you think that would be nice? :P 04:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No. :P BlazeBuilder 04:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC) You missed one. >:P BlazeBuilder 04:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Really? Adding a pig and making a potatoe self destruct? I wonder what goes on in your mind... :P 04:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I bet you do. :P Potato or potatoe? Blaze "The Boss" Builder 05:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I reedited one of them. :P Blaze "The Boss" Builder 05:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 1. I had to go last night when you changed a bunch of stuff and left some messages :P 2. Use the previous "New chatting section" section to chat :P 3. This page is huge. :P 16:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Shark bait hoo ha ha Blaze "The Boss" Builder 00:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Poll What Level were you in LU? 1-10 11-20 21-30 31-40 41-44 45 Meh, I was 45 :P 14:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You was 41 :P Blaze "The Boss" Builder 04:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC)